Allons nager
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Petite mésaventure romantique dans la cité d'Atlantis. Evan Lorne & Elizabeth Weir


P'tite dédicace à ma Fifie adorée pour qui j'ai écris cette fic : j'espère qu'elle te plairas.

**Allons nager…**

La journée avait été mauvaise… très mauvaise. Encore une journée de plus où l'expédition d'Atlantis avait perdu des hommes, une journée de plus où Elizabeth se sentait coupable d'avoir envoyé une équipe en mission sur une planète peuplée de wraiths.  
Le docteur Elizabeth Weir était assise dans son bureau, les coudes posés sur son bureau, la tête appuyée contre ses poings, les yeux dans le vide. Elle repensait à tout cela… Sa venue sur Atlantis et tout ce qui c'était passé depuis, en se demandant si elle arriverait encore à tenir longtemps.  
Elle fût sortie de ses rêves quand une sonnerie d'alarme se mit en route dans la cité. Elle se leva immédiatement pour aller voir ce qui se passait.  
Dans la salle de commande, Rodney venait d'arriver en courant et pianotait sur plusieurs ordinateurs en même temps.

Elizabeth, _inquiète _: Rodney ?  
Rodney, _grincheux _: Ah tatata…

Le pauvre ne pouvait pas tout faire en même temps. Elizabeth regarda alors le lieutenant qui s'occupait du tableau de commande habituellement.

Elizabeth : Lieutenant ?  
Lieutenant : Les détecteurs de la cité ont repéré une grosse masse dans l'eau se dirigeant tout droit vers la cité.  
Elizabeth, _incompréhensive_ : Une grosse masse ?  
Lieutenant : J'igno…  
Rodney, _le coupant_ : En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'une grosse masse, mais plutôt de pleins de petites masses, comme…

Il pianota sur le clavier une dernière fois et se tourna vers le plus grand écran.

Rodney, _fier de lui_ : Ceci !

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir au centre le schéma habituel de la cité ainsi qu'une centaine de petits points bleus clignotés et qui se déplaçait vers Atlantis.

Elizabeth, _anxieuse_ : De quoi s'agit-il Rodney ?  
Rodney : Je l'ignore. Je peux juste vous dire que ça se trouve dans l'eau.  
Elizabeth : Peut-on faire quelque chose ?  
Rodney, _regardant Elizabeth_ : J'ai bien peur que non.

Les groupes des points bleus sur l'écran s'approchaient de plus en plus de la cité et tout le monde étaient soucieux de savoir ce qui allait se produire.  
A ce moment là, la porte d'un des balcons s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le major Lorne.

Lorne, _pour Elizabeth_ : Venez voir madame !

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers Lorne.

Elizabeth : Major, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, les radars de la cité ont découvert quelque chose et nous avons un problème.  
Lorne : Oui, je sais. Venez.

Il lui fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer le chemin jusqu'au balcon de la cité. Elizabeth le suivit. Elle passa la porte et alla s'accouder au rebord.  
Elle ne voyait rien.

Elizabeth : Major ? Que suis-je censée voir ?  
Lorne, _souriant_ : Attendez quelques secondes.

Puis tout d'un coup, l'eau au tour d'Atlantis se mit à remuer. Elizabeth fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, angoissée de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Puis tout d'un coup, elle comprit ce dont il s'agissait. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, ainsi que la bouche et arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants.  
Le major Lorne la regardait, un sourire d'enfant traînait sur son visage. Il était soudain heureux de voir le leader de l'expédition aussi abasourdie.

Lorne, _doucement_ : C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?  
Elizabeth : Je…

Elle ne pouvait pas encore détacher ses yeux de l'océan, trop envoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait.  
Ethan Lorne se rapprocha d'elle et s'accouda à son tour à la rambarde, juste à la droite d'Elizabeth.

Lorne, _souriant_ : Je savais que ça vous plairez.

Rodney, un écran d'ordinateur dans les mains, arriva en trombe sur le balcon.

Rodney, _essoufflé_ : Elizabeth ! Nous sommes attaqués ! Ils sont partout autour de la cité.

Elizabeth ne détourna pas son regard de l'océan.

Elizabeth, _souriant _: Bien sûr que non Rodney. Venez voir !

Rodney alla se placer à gauche de la dirigeante.

Rodney, _dégoûté_ : Est-ce que se sont des dauphins ?

Elizabeth était émerveillée et avait les yeux qui brillaient devant le spectacle. Des centaines de dauphins étaient regroupés autour de la cité : nageant, sautant... autour de l'installation.

Elizabeth, _dans un souffle_ : Oui…  
Rodney : Bon bah si ce n'est que ça… J'ai mieux à faire.

Il bafouilla quelques mots de colère contre ces animaux qui lui avaient fait perdre du temps et partit rejoindre son labo laissant seul Ethan et Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : J'avoue que je m'attendais à tout en venant ici. J'ai été impressionné de trouver la cité en si bon état et de voir les merveilles dont elle regorgeait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à cela.

Le major Lorne n'avait jamais vu Elizabeth ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une enfant de 5 ans, qui voyait ce dont elle avait toujours rêver de voir. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des animaux, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.  
Lui, avait quitté depuis un petit moment son regard des dauphins, et regardait Elizabeth comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
Soudain, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Elle le regarda intensément puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie gaiement. En voyant que le major était resté sur le balcon, elle s'arrêta.

Elizabeth : Et bien major, vous restez ici ?  
Lorne :…  
Elizabeth, _avec un grand sourire et lui tendant la main_ : Venez.

Le major la dévisagea un instant : elle agissait étrangement. Il fini par glisser sa main dans la sienne et se laissa entraîner.  
Depuis que l'alerte avait été stoppé, la cité s'était rendormi : il était déjà tard et plus personne n'était dans les couloirs. Toujours main dans la main, Elizabeth entraînait d'un pas rapide et sur le major Lorne dans les couloirs tortueux de la grande cité.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte. Elizabeth passa sa main libre devant le tableau de commande pour l'ouvrir. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi devant une grande esplanade qui ressemblait assez à la zone d'atterrissage du Daedalus. L'esplanade donnait directement sur l'océan.  
Elizabeth lâcha la main du major et alla aussitôt vers le bord. Elle mit sa main dans l'eau pour faire quelques vagues.  
Ethan la rejoignit et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

Ethan, _curieux_ : Vous pensez qu'ils vont venir ?

Elizabeth se retourna vers Ethan.

Elizabeth, _avec un sourire d'enfant_ : On sais jamais.

Elle se retourna et se remit à faire onduler l'eau avec sa main. Ethan l'imita.

Elizabeth : Les dauphins ressentent les fluctuations de l'eau à cause des ultrasons qu'ils émettent et on arrive à les attirer assez facilement ainsi.  
Ethan, _étonné_ : Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez au dauphin docteur…

Elizabeth se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Ethan.

Elizabeth, _doucement_ : Vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth vous savez.  
Ethan : Très bien, mais à condition que vous m'appeliez Ethan.  
Elizabeth, _souriante_ : D'accord, Eth…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit quelque chose venir caresser sa main. Elle se retourna pour voir alors le museau d'un dauphin qui s'amusait avec sa main. Puis il reparti dans l'eau sous le regard d'Elizabeth et d'Ethan.  
Ils étaient assis à présent l'un a côté de l'autre, à même le sol, en train de regarder l'horizon.  
Tout d'un coup, le dauphin qui était venu à leur rencontre précédemment fit un bon prodigieux dans l'eau, comme s'il voulait attirer leurs attentions et rester la star de ce moment.  
Ethan se rapprocha d'Elizabeth doucement et s'appuya sur sa main gauche, qu'il posa dans le dos de la dirigeante. Leur deux corps étaient à présent en contact, et l'un comme l'autre frissonna à cette caresse. Puis le dauphin revînt vers près du bord. Il avait sorti toute sa tête et avait le museau grand ouvert. Elizabeth se rapprocha pour le caresser.  
Tout en continuant, elle reporta un instant son attention sur l'homme qui était à ses côtés.

Elizabeth : Vous ne voulez pas le caresser ?

Devant le manque de réceptivité d'Ethan, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

Elizabeth, _coquine_ : Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur ?  
Ethan, _timide_ : C'est-à-dire que…  
Elizabeth, _souriante_ : Donnez moi votre main.

Ethan tendu difficilement sa main vers la jeune femme qui l'attrapa doucement. Elle mêla ses doigts à ceux d'Ethan et le força à venir caresser le dauphin qui ne demandait que ça.  
Elle lâcha la main du jeune militaire qui continua à caresser maladroitement l'animal. Elizabeth, elle, commença à se relever. Etonné, Ethan la suivit du regard tout en restant assis.  
Elle commença à retirer sa veste et la posa sur le sol. Elle fit ensuite glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes : elle était devenue toute rouge devant Ethan qui la regardait si intensément. Elle se rassit assez vite, plongeant ces jambes nues dans l'eau.

Ethan, _intrigué_ : Vous avez quoi en tête là ?

Elizabeth lui sourit timidement, encore toute rouge.

Elizabeth : Ceci.

Elle retira très vite son T Shirt rouge pour que le militaire ne l'a voit pas et se laissa glisser dans l'eau, près de l'animal.  
Ethan, lui, avait reculé d'étonnement.  
Elizabeth était dans l'eau, en sous vêtement, en train de caresser le dauphin.

Ethan, _qui avait peur pour elle_ : Vous ne devriez peut-être pas faire cela Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth : Il n'y a aucun risque Ethan.

Elle avait dit ça en caressant de plus belle le dauphin qui nageait tout au tour d'elle. Elle attrapa sa nageoire dorsale et se mit à nager près du dauphin qui commença à partir de plus en plus loin.  
Ethan était soudain inquiet, Elizabeth n'était plus dans son champ de vision, il commençait à paniquer.

Ethan, _criant_: Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Eli…

Il arrêta quand il la vit revenir, toujours accompagné du dauphin.

Elizabeth, _riant_ : Venez Ethan !  
Ethan, _peureux _: Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment faire ça.  
Elizabeth : Un peu de courage major, je vous en prie !

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas renoncer facilement, il finit par abdiquer. A sont tour, il retira sa veste, son pantalon et son T Shirt. Elizabeth était repartie près de dauphin sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il posa ses affaires près de celle de la jeune femme et rentra dans l'eau.  
Il se glissa ensuite dans l'eau tel que l'avait fait Elizabeth. Celle-ci revînt vers lui. Elle lui tendit la main.

Elizabeth, _délicatement_ : Venez…

Ethan attrapa sa main et se laissa entraîner. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à l'animal. Elle avait la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et la posa sur la nageoire dorsale.

Elizabeth : Vous êtes prêt ?  
Ethan, _craintif_ : Prêt à quoi ?

Elizabeth lui souria de plus belle. Elle s'allongea prés du dauphin et lui caressa le ventre et il partit tout d'un coup. Voyant qu'Ethan avait été surpris, elle serra plus fort sa main pour qu'il ne perde pas son attache.  
Ils nagèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir vers la plateforme de la cité. Le dauphin les avaient quitter ici pour le moment et nageait seul devant ses spectateurs.  
Elizabeth avait toujours ce regard d'enfant et Ethan en était ravi. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son bras touche celui d'Elizabeth, il lui caressa sa main dans l'eau et la pris pour la caresser à son tour. Elizabeth quitta le dauphin des yeux pour donner toute son attention au jeune homme. Elle lui sourit timidement.

Ethan, _sincèrement_ : Vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Elizabeth rougit violement tout en laissant ses yeux se noyer dans ceux du militaire.  
Celui-ci se rapprocha pour attraper son autre main et lui faire face. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage un peu plus près du sien. Il avait désormais quitté le vert de ses yeux pour se fixer sur ses lèvres.  
Il se rapprochait de plus en plus quand un vague le désorienta. Le dauphin arriva à toute vitesse vers le couple et fit un saut étonnant au dessus de leurs têtes. Sur le moment, Ethan eut peur et arrêta de respirer.  
Une fois l'animal parti, il ravala difficilement sa salive. Elizabeth était charmé devant cet homme soudainement craintif. Elle se replaça face à lui, le reprenant par les mains pour le calmer.

Elizabeth, _avec un grand sourire_ : Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

Ethan avait les joues roses et souriait.

C'est Elizabeth, cette fois-ci qui approcha son visage près de celui du militaire. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent ainsi un premier baiser sous le regard du dauphin qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en criant.


End file.
